


"Black & Blue" [Jonathan Pine - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager (TV) RPF, The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Imagine: Imagine: Taking care of Jonathan Pine while he’s injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Black & Blue" [Jonathan Pine - Extended imagine]

**Author's Note:**

> Song referenced in tittle: "Black and blue" - Chairlift.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He stirs. His head’s throbbing and his whole body is in pain.

He tries to open his eyes but only sees a blurred hand before closing them again.

He feels a wet cloth being pressed against his forehead, he shivers and lifts his hand trying to mumble something but he falls unconscious again.

* * *

 

He wakes up and looks at his surroundings to realize he’s in a small cottage. He looks at the window next to his bed and sees snow falling down.

He tries to sit up but groans in pain. His legs are covered by the quilt which he abruptly throws back. His right knee is slightly swollen and black and blue; he can’t move it without wanting to scream.

 _Where am i?_ He wonders.

The door to the cottage swings open and someone walks in holding a couple of paper bags.

His eyes immediately land on the nightstand, trying to find something sharp… in vain.

His heartbeat settles down when the stranger turns around.

Her long hair falls over her shoulders as she takes off her bomber hat and then her quilted jacket.

Her eyes find his and they widen.

 _-You’re finally awake._ –She says in a thick French accent.

She delves in her purse for his wallet.

 _-Monsieur… Beauregard?_ –She asks looking at his ID. – _Jacques Beauregard? Is that French?_

He studies her face carefully, looking for a hint of malice, thinking maybe he was kidnapped but certainly not by her. An undeniably beautiful woman with a soothing voice couldn’t have done such thing. 

_-I’m Monique Poulin_. –She says sitting on the edge of the bed and offering her hand to him.

He glances at it and then fixes his blue eyes on hers, hesitating for a brief moment before they finally shake hands.

_-Jacques Beauregard._

_-Oh, I’ve heard._ –She says letting out a friendly chuckle. _– Êtes-vous Français?_

Jacques smiles

_-Non. Je suis suisse. And my rudimentary french will hardly allow me to keep up with you._

_-Ah! English it is then. Swiss, eh ? Apparently my goal in life is to find a compatriot here in Quebec. It’s good to see you awake, monsieur. I found you in the snow nearly dead. Frozen._

_-How long have i been here?_ –Jacques asks.

_-4 days. You had a fever. A bad one. But what happened to you ? Do you remember ?_

_-I had an accident._

_-Accident._ –She echoes.

She stands up and walks back into the kitchen to get a resealeable plastic bag out of the freezer and a compact mirror from her purse.

- _I might be young but i’m not stupid_. –She says sitting down on the bed again.

She puts the plastic bag containing frozen fruit on his knee, he grimaces.

 _-There are not many hospitals here and they’re far away anyway, so one must learn the basics. Those bruises of yours were inflicted. Especially that black eye._ –She says putting the compact mirror in front of his face ; Jacques stares at himself. _-Écoutez bien… i’ve iced your bruising knees with frozen strawberries these 4 days, i’ve fed you, i’ve bathed you. Alors… don’t you think i deserve the truth? Your real name at least ?_

For the first time in his life, someone was one step ahead of him ; he was impressed.

- _My real name?_

_-I know a fake ID when i see it. You’re obviously running from something or someone. You wouldn’t be willing to let any stranger know your name._

_-Why would you take care of a stranger?_ -He asks.

_-I don’t know, monsieur… to be frank… i’m lonely._

There it was again, he was caught of guard. This time, by her selfish answer which ironically tried to excuse a seemingly selfless act. She was cunning… and he liked it.

_-How will i ever thank you for this? My name’s Pine. Jonathan Pine._

She shows a proud smile.

_-Nationality ?_

_-British._ –He answers, finally letting his true accent come out.

 _-Très bien. You’re not strong enough yet. I’ll take care of you. Hungry?_ –She asks trying to stand up from the bed but Jonathan grabs her arm.

He fixes his blue eyes on hers, both of them sharing a brief moment of comfortable silence. Yet she could feel herself blushing.

- _Thank you._ –He says respectufully.

She slowly leans in to press her lips against his bruised cheekbone.

 _-You’re a very beautiful man, Jonathan._ –She mutters before standing up.

* * *
    
    
    Another 4 days go by before Jonathan can stand up on his own.

The two of them immersed themselves in conversations that allowed them to get to know each other better but not enough to know what they really did for a living.

Pine had said he was just the night manager of a hotel but was currently taking time off.

Why would a night manager get beat up? She asked challengingly once but Jonathan always found a way to cleverly evade questions.

Once he fully recovered, it’d be time to leave, and Monique would never know his true profession and the mission he was on. Just like he wouldn’t know the roots of her perceptiveness.

Jonathan knew that she wasn’t just a lonely french woman living in the outskirts of Quebec.  

But they both knew that some things are better left unsaid.

* * *

Pine’s standing at the threshold. Healthy and strong like he was before his “accident”. Dressed for the cold while carrying a backpack filled with everything he might need for his long hike.

She stares at him ; her eyes had a nostalgic gleam. He was finally ready to leave.

Jonathan grabs her hands.

 _-I will pay you a visit._ –He says kissing her knuckles. – _Will you still be here?_

 _-I’m not on the run, unlike others…_ -She says with a cheeky grin.

Her french accent flooding his ears ; it only makes him want to stay.

_-There’s… a couple of things i need to take care of first. But i will give you answers once it’s safe._

_-How long is that going to take?_ –She asks with evident sadness in her tone.

_-I don’t know but i’ll come back. I promise._

She gives a nod and looks down at her shoes, trying to calm the frantic beating of her heart.

 _-I guess this is goodbye then…_ -She murmurs.

Pine shows a warm smile and places one finger under her chin to tilt her head up to his ; he leans in so their lips can finally meet.

He puts one hand on her lower back. She lets her fingers run through his hair.

Soon the kiss intensifies and Jonathan pulls her closer to his body.

They pull away to catch their breath.

 _-Au revoir, mademoiselle_. –He says.

_-Au revoir, monsieur._

Pine walks out the door


End file.
